The Man in the Iron suit
by crossover15
Summary: Iron Man is somehow teleported in the world of the Avatar. But one question remains how did he get there?
1. Chapter 1

**The rights to Iron-Man belong to Marvel comics and the rights to Avatar: The Last Air bender belong to Nickelodeon**

I am Tony Stark, and I'm also known to the world as the iron avenger: Iron Man. But, the world I'm in isn't the world I am known in.

(Cut to Iron Man in his model 30 armor on the ground of a strange forest)

Iron Man: "What the hell just happened?"

(Iron Man notices the unconscious bodies of several fire nation troops)

J.A.R.V.I.S.: "Receiving memory data"

Iron Man: "Jarvis you might want to check on all of the armors functions first."

J.A.R.V.I.S.: "All functions are at 100%."

(Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee riding giant lizards they stop to notice the stranger and the unconscious bodies of fire nation troops)

Ty Lee: "What is that Mai?"

Mai: "A spirit maybe, Azula what do you think that thing is?"

Azula: "An enemy of the Fire Nation that's who. You in the armor you are under arrest for the assault of Fire Nation troops you may either surrender or face the power of the Fire Nation."

Iron Man: "The names Iron Man and I just want to know where am I and who are you?"

Azula: "I am princess Azula of the Fire Nation and you are in the Earth Kingdom."

Iron Man: "Sorry, I don't want to join your little friends for your little tea party."

Azula: "Enough! You can either surrender or die."

Iron Man: "I choose… Not surrender."

Azula: "Very well, Ty Lee!"

(Ty Lee jumps off her lizard and tries to chi-block Iron Man only to hold her hand in pain after the first blow)

Ty Lee: "Ouch!"

Azula: "Ty Lee why isn't he falling down?"

Ty Lee: "I don't know it must be his armor what is it made of?"

(Iron-Man punches Ty Lee in her jaw and says) "Honestly I think my name gives it away."

Mai: "Take this."

(Throws blades at Iron Man only for the blades to not affect him)

Iron Man: "Wow you showed me."

(Iron Man blasts a repulsor at Mai and she is blasted off her lizard and lands next to Ty Lee unconscious)

Iron Man: "So are you going to fight me or are you going to run?"

(Azula shoots fire and a Lightning bolt at Iron Man)

Azula: "You were lucky I was merciful to you"

(But to her surprise she sees Iron Man standing and hears a strange voice)

J.A.R.V.I.S.: "Power core at 400% capacity."

(Iron Man fires unibeam from his chest and says)

Iron Man: "Well you were fun but I had the more experience, tech, and intelligence to win."

(Iron Man flies into the air and heads east)

Azula: "This isn't over".

(Azula passes out)

Ty Lee: "Azula are you alright."

(Azula wakes up to see Mai and Ty Lee in front of her)

Azula: "This will not stand!"

Mai: "So what now you know we can't beat him did you see what he can do."

Azula: "True, get a messenger hawk to get a bounty on him."

Mai: "How high?"

Azula:"Greater than my brother, my uncle, and the avatar."

Well I hope you enjoyed it if you send me some great reviews I will make More.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph are in a Fire Nation controlled Earth Kingdom village. They notice a billboard of wanted posters

Aang has seen that his bounty is still at high reward as usual only to have it equalized by Zuko and Iroh.

Katara notices a bounty of what appears to be a man in a strange red and gold armor named Iron Man. "Hey Aang I found someone who has a higher bounty than you".

"Really!" Aang felt relieved of not being the first priority of the Fire Nation.

Sokka takes the poster away from Aang and says "It's obviously a fake to make us lower our-"

He was cut short when a red and gold figure flew above them

Sokka amazed and shocked said "Did he-is he-?"

"If your answer was is he flying your right genius?" said Toph to the shocked Sokka.

"All right I'm on the run from a whole nation and their princess might be holding a grudge against me." Iron Man said

"Threat detected!" said J.A.R.V.I.S alerted Iron Man as he evaded a figure in a blue mask tried to attack him.

"Give me your money!" the figure shouted.

"Sorry young fella the money I have may do you no good" Iron Man said.

The figure tried to disable Iron Man by going for his arms, but the swords broke on impact

"Alright why don't you go back to where you go before this gets ugly okay."

Just than the bandit in the blue mask than tried to cut off Iron Man's head.

"Oh your one of the fire shooting guys" Iron Man said as he blasted out a repulsor beam at him.

"Alright let's see who's behind this mask". Iron Man sees that the bandit's face is scarred face.

"Guess your mother told you not to play with fire" Iron Man said.

"J.A.R.V.I.S I need you to show me the memory data, if I got here maybe I can get out of here." said Iron Man as he took off.

"Maybe he can help us?" said Aang as the group was on Appa's back

"He might be a dangerous criminal." said Sokka.

"He took down twenty fire benders." said Katara.

"Okay fine, I will start to think about having him join us" He said.

"Hey I think I see him he's fighting the Fire Nation army!" said Toph.

Okay tell me if you like this next chapter. Oh sorry I did Zuko in his Blue spirit guise I couldn't think of a way they could fight with Zuko in his real self. Some positive reviews would motivate me for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Iron Man has landed in a field saying, "J.A.R.V.I.S I need you to show me how I got here now!"

"Accessing memory data now sir." J.A.R.V.I.S says

Iron Man sees himself in an old Chinese castle and him fighting his longtime foe: The Mandarin. "I knew it." Iron Man says.

"So one the Mandarin sent me here, but how?" Iron Man said.

"I better get out of here soon, before auugh!" Iron man was cut short when he was hit by a mechanical tank that shot a burst of fire.

"Iron Man you are under arrest for the assault of Fire Nation soldiers, surrender or be defeated." Shouted a fire nation general.

"Wow I must give you credit you are a little bit more advanced in technology, than I thought you were." Iron Man said sarcastically.

"Fine, feel the wrath of the Fire Nation!" The soldier shouted.

The tank fired at Iron Man and knocks him down.

Iron Man quickly gets up and fly's upward and begins to shoot the tanks with his missile launcher.

"He just flew in the air and blew up all the artillery in an instant." Cried out one of the frightened soldiers.

"Any thoughts general" A soldier said to his superior.

"Yes." He said "EVERYONE RETREAT!"

As the terrified soldiers fled, a child on a flying bison came to approach him.

"You just made a whole army of Fire Nation soldiers flee in thirty seconds!" The child exclaimed

"I did?" Iron Man said.

"How would you like to help us?" A teenage boy said

"Sorry I would love to, but…." Iron Man paused to alert the boy of a white beam of energy coming toward him "Look out!" Iron Man shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

Iron Man was hit by the energy beam and is knocked back.

He sees his old foe the Mandarin saying "How pathetic of you to save the boy and not yourself Stark."

Sokka throws his boomerang and he says "He was trying to protect me from you monster!"

The Mandarin blasts Sokka with his electric ring and he falls down out cold.

Katara freezes him with her water bending "I hope that holds him for long."

Mandarin shoots her with his fire ring blast and says "Stupid girl!"

Toph earth bends him in the ground and says "Bring it on green man!"

Mandarin blasts her with his ring.

Aang air bends him and blows him away saying "Enough!"

Mandarin blasts from his ring again Aang dodges it.

Aang earth bends and sends him back several feet.

Mandarin knowing he is quick on his feet tries his best at his martial art skills.

Aang and Mandarin begin a brutal martial arts fight.

Aang breaks Mandarin's right hand, but Mandarin wins the fight when he delivers a brutal blow to the head.

Mandarin prepares to break Aang's neck saying "You're finished!"

Iron Man brutally tackles him saying "We're just getting started"

I hope you loved my new chapter just three more to go. Please give me some positive reviews while you're at it too.


	5. Chapter 5

Iron Man wanted to know how he got in this strange world.

"Tell me how did we get here?" Iron Man asked.

"I was making a portal so I could conquer this world and use its forces to conquer this world." Mandarin said.

Mandarin shot a beam of energy from his ring. Iron Man dodged it.

"How could you acquire the technology to do so?" Iron Man asked.

"Simple of course: Yours." Mandarin said.

"Figures, I guess we fought and got trapped here." Iron Man said.

"Your trapped I managed to make a device I could use to go to our world." Mandarin said.

Mandarin shot from the red ring blasting out fire.

"You have it on you don't you." Iron Man.

"Yes I do have the device on me and you're not going to acquire it without dealing with me!" Mandarin shouted.

Iron Man shot a rocket at the Mandarin but he shot another blast at the rocket.

Mandarin hit Iron Man with another blast from his rings.

Iron Man quickly recovers and kicks him in the torso.

Iron Man than quickly tackles him into several trees.

"When I get home I am going to destroy this device and send you into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody." Iron Man said as he began to search him.

He found the device when he was hit by a bolt of lightning.

"Oh good it's princess boring." Iron Man said.

Please give me some good reviews and tell me if it is to short.


	6. Chapter 6

"You again?" Iron Man said in pain.

"Yes thought you could escape me." Azula said picking up the device.

"What do you hope to accomplish?" Iron Man said.

"To let the Fire Nation's army takeover your world after I take down their champion." Azula said.

"Ok two things. One, thank you for calling me a champion. Two, there are more than one heroes on my world who would stand up to your damn country." Iron Man said.

"Oh yeah like who?" Azula said.

"Well there's the super soldier, the Norse god, the muscular green guy, the web head, the four, and the mutant team." Iron Man said.

"They will fall and feel the wrath of the Fire nation." Azula said.

"Well than let's see if you got another charge left in you." Said Iron Man who quickly flew up in the air and stopped.

Iron Man began to charge his unibeam "Sir you do realize that if you are hit you will actually die" J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"I know that J.A.R. ." Iron Man said.

Azula was charging her blast looking she was going to fire when Aang got up and pushed her with his air bending causing her to miss.

The blast shot Azula into the tree dropping the device.

Iron Man landed and picked upped the device activating it and creating a worm hole.

Iron Man began to head over to the Mandarin picking him up and carrying him towards the wormhole.

Team Avatar wakes up "Where are you going?" said Sokka.

"Home." Iron Man said.

"We were going to ask you to join our team." said Katara.

"Sorry I'm already on one." Iron Man said as he walked in to the wormhole.

No this is not the last chapter it's the second last one. Please send me some reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

At an S.H.I.E.L.D. lab an african american man in his late forties with an eye patch and bauld, who is Nick Fury director of S.H.I.E.L.D., is at the base being informed of a project the scientists were working on.

Suddenly Iron Man came out of a portal carrying the Mandarin on his shoulders and the portal closes.

"Damn it Stark where the hell have you been." Fury said.

"Oh well, nice to see you too Nicky oh yeah make sure you send him to the vault." Iron Man said.

"What Happened?" Fury asked.

"Well I and the Mandarin got knocked into another planet where some people can use the four elements and this one person who can use them all." Iron Man said.

"Oh, how'd you get back?" Fury asked.

"This device I plan to destroy." Iron Man.

"Why?" Fury asked.

"Their technology is primitive and I became public enemy number one after beating these people who are the bad guys, oh I forgot that there in a war and the guy or should I say kid who manipulates the four elements is fighting them with his friends." Iron Man said.

"Oh, by the way the Crimson Dynamo escaped and your team mates are wondering what happened to you." Fury said.

"What about my company?" Iron Man asked.

"Is doing better than ever." Fury said.

"Good tell Cap and Pepper what I told you while I get the Crimson Dynamo." Iron Man said.

Iron Man flew out of the lab and saw the world he was familiar with.

"Good luck kids." Iron Man said as he flew off into battle.

Well that's it I'd like to thank you all for your support.


End file.
